(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat recliner for a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat recliner for a vehicle that provides enhanced durability through the engagement of the lock-up gear and sector gear.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with seats on which a driver or passengers can sit comfortably. Typically, the seat includes a base operated by lever to permit forward and backward motion, and a reclineable seat back. At the rear of one side of the seat base there is provided the recliner mechanism by which the back of the seat is rotated forward and backward and the angle of the seat can be adjusted to suit the driver's or passenger's comfort level. In certain applications it may be necessary to secure the shoulder strap of a three-point safety restraint to the seat back.
The recliner mechanism typically includes a sector gear engaged by a lock-up gear. However, in certain modes of operation in conventional seats the tooth profile of the lock-up gear does not always completely engage the tooth profile of the sector gear, thus degrading the operation and safety of the seat. In particular, without complete engagement, a reclinable seat back may not have sufficient strength to adequately support the safety restraint.